


Just one Picture

by Rainbow_Swirl



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Deadpool - All Media Types, Iron Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 14:38:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5378768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbow_Swirl/pseuds/Rainbow_Swirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wade buys a surprise for Peter, but Peters not so excited about it.  ( sorry I suck at summaries this is my first fanfic hope you like)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just one Picture

**Author's Note:**

> This work was inspired by a Tumblr post by haey-96. If you want to see the original copy this link ---->http://haey-96.tumblr.com/post/83084238682/sort-of-superfamily-i-guess-anyway-this-is

Peter was sitting at his computer typing his Biochemistry essay when Jarvis alerted him. "Master Peter it appears that Mr. Wilson is climbing up the side of the building again, would you like me to unlock the window?" Why was he not surprised by this anymore. "Go ahead." Wade slid the window open and walked into peters room. "Hey baby boy I've got a surprise for you." Peter sighed not even turning around. "I swear Wade if it's another one of your dismembered body parts in a box I don't want it." "Trust me. This is much better." Wade spun around peters chair to reveal what he was holding up. A pink ballerina outfit complete with socks, a tutu, and a bow for peter's neck. Peter just sat there and looked at Wade in disgust. "There is no way I'm wearing that Wade." "Aww why not this is grade A material. I had to skip eating at my favorite taco stand for two weeks to buy this. I just want to take some pictures of my adorable Petey so I have something to put on the dash of my airplane when I go back to fight in the war." "First of all you got kicked out of the army when you were 18. Second what if my dads walk in they'll kill you. Third even if they don't catch us what if somebody sees these besides you. And forth I'm pretty sure this is considered child pornography." Wades grin just grew as Peter talked. "With all the sexy stuff we've done You're child like innocence is long gone" Peters whole face flushed thinking about all the things Wade was referencing to. "And 17 is hardly a child anyway." Peter scowled at Wade and gave in snatching the hanger from Wade's hand. "You owe me Wilson." Peter walks to the opposite side of his room Wade stares at him the whole time. Peter's blush deepens. "Turn around Wade!" He laughs lightly. "It's not like I haven't seen your man stuff before." "Turn around or I don't put it on!" Wade swivels the chair around to face Peter's desk. "Fine Mr. Grumpy pants." Peter takes of his tee shirt and jeans slipping on the tight strapless leotard with the tutu skirt connected he then slid on the thigh high socks. "Wade can you tie this bow?" Peter held up the bow that was for his neck. Blush spreading to the tip of his ears. Wade turned around to the sight of his adorable blushing boyfriend staring at the ground holding up the ribbon. "I don't know how it's possible but you look adorable, sexy, and irresistible all at the same time." Wade walks up behind Peter and ties the ribbon around his neck in a perfect bow. "Can I use this? " Wade picks up Peters camera. " Sure but only so I can print them here." Peter sits on the bed, and turns to face Wade a slight frown on his face. " Say cheese Petey!"   
•••  
Wade had gotten 3 copies made. One to keep in his apartment,one in a locker at SHIELD, and one that he kept in his utility belt so he'd always have his adorable baby boy's face close by. This set up had been fine until one day at a SHIELD meeting when he looking for a pack of taco sauce to put on the chimichanga he was eating while they were discussing the outcome of the last mission they'd been on. Wade fumbled through a few pockets before he finally found what he was looking for carelessly leaving one of the pockets open. " Meeting dismissed you guys can go home now." Fury announced everyone got up from the table as Wade finished his chimichanga. "You coming Steve?" Tony asked as he got up from the table. " I'll catch up to you I have to put these papers up. " Tony nodded and walked away. Wade got up from the table wiping his mouth on the back of his glove. Steve got up and headed for the door noticing Something had fallen out of Wades belt. Steve picked the papers up as he called out to him. "Wilson you dropped som-" Steve stopped short as he saw pictures of Peter in a pink ballerina outfit in some very provocative poses with hearts around his face. Up ahead Wade hears an angry pounding of boots and right before he turns around he feels a sharp pain in the back of his head. He pulls the shield out of the back of his head and turns around. " Can I keep this Captain Icepop" Steve grabs Wade by his wrist and pulls him outside to where Peter and Tony are talking waiting for Steve. " PETER WHAT IS THIS!" Peter looks up his face instantly reddens and he glares at Wade. " I hate you Wade Wilson"


End file.
